For Always and Always
by Arimi
Summary: -OneShot-When Mamoru is signed up for a Silent Date Auction, Motoki & the girls decide that it is the perfect oppurtunity to get Usagi & Mamoru together. Of course the two have to make things difficult.


For Always and Always By Arimi  
  
Author's Notes: Here is a nice long one shot for you! See I can complete something. This is pure WAFF (especially at the end0 so if pure unadulterated mush is your thing read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and the Toei Corporation. I claim no ownership for the characters in this story.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
Furuhata Motoki cowered under the very angry gaze of Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Look it is only one date; it isn't a life's commitment," Motoki countered.  
  
"That is not the point! The fact is that you put me up like a piece of meat to be bought. This is based on principles, Motoki, MY principles," Mamoru said.  
  
"Look, it is just a silent date auction. It is for a good cause. The money will go to the local orphanage," Motoki said putting emphasis on the beneficiary.  
  
Mamoru was quiet. Motoki knew about Mamoru's past, and that Mamoru was naturally very sympathetic to the needs of orphans, but Mamoru wasn't going to let Motoki off that easy.  
  
"Can't I just give them money? Why do I need to go on a date?"  
  
"Well, that is because it wouldn't be as much fun. And hey, you might even get a date with a very nice girl," Motoki said.  
  
"Well if you're so keen on the idea why don't you do it then?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Because Reika would kill me, and she doesn't have the money to win," Motoki shot back.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Listen Mamoru, just give it a shot. Remember, whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." Motoki said, "Besides, if you back out now it would look really bad. Do really you want seem like the insensitive jerk you are?"  
  
Mamoru ignored the snide comment and looked at Motoki and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but don't think you're off the hook buddy," Mamoru said. "Sure, whatever you say."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of five girls who Mamoru and Motoki had come to know quite well.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Odango Atama," Mamoru said, looking at the girl standing in the middle of the group of girls.  
  
"Why don't you can it Mamo-baka," the girl said, "I am not in the mood to try to teach you that my name is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Oh, I know that Odango, but what would be the fun in calling you that?" he asked innocently.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi had been in a constant verbal war ever since the day they met. Usagi had all the traits that annoyed Mamoru the most. She was klutzy, loud, and was just too happy all the time. Motoki had a theory that Mamoru had some feelings for Usagi that he just wouldn't admit to himself, but Mamoru dismissed the idea as absurd. HIM, in love with USAGI! That'll be the day.  
  
"Well Mamo-baka, be that as it may, just don't talk to me today," she replied.  
  
"In fact," she said, and turned to her friends, "I think I have some places to go, I'll see you later."  
  
She waved to Motoki, and left the arcade, as the six people at the counter just stared at the spot where she had been.  
  
"Listen Motoki, I'll see you later," Mamoru said, and then gave his friend a sly grin, "Oh and remember to watch your back."  
  
Mamoru left and Motoki just shook his head. Usagi's friends looked at him in amazement.  
  
"What is going on here?" Hino Rei, a priestess at the local Shinto shrine, asked.  
  
"Well, I sort of volunteered Mamoru to be a part of that silent date auction at the festival this weekend," he said.  
  
"Oooooh, I heard of that," Aino Minako said, "but are you sure that Mamoru- san is the type of person that should be in that? I mean he is cute and all, but his treatment of girls leaves much to be desired."  
  
"Well, he needs to lighten up, besides he gets along with most girls, I think it is just Usagi who he treats that way," Motoki said.  
  
"Yeah, I have noticed that about Chiba-san," Mizuno Ami said.  
  
"Ugh, Ami-chan, do you have to be so formal?" Rei said to the blue haired girl who just shrugged in response.  
  
"I wonder if it could be because Mamoru likes Usagi-chan," Kino Makoto pondered.  
  
"Yeah, that has to be it. I always knew there was something between those two!" Minako said a little bit too loud, "I can just see it; he teases her to keep himself from opening up."  
  
"Wow Minako-chan, you've actually got a point there." Rei said.  
  
Motoki, who had been quiet the whole time, smiled knowingly, glad that people were finally beginning to realize what he realized himself.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't admit to himself that he likes her," Motoki said, after all he should know, Mamoru is his best friend.  
  
"Well he just needs a little push." Minako said "HEY! I got a great idea!"  
  
"Oh no, not one of Minako's matchmaking ideas," Makoto said burying her face in her hands in exasperation.  
  
"No, this one will work I can guarantee it," Minako said, "all we have to do, is make sure that Usagi-chan has the highest bid for Mamoru-san in the auction, then they will have to go on a date."  
  
"That could back fire Minako, what if they argue the whole time?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well according to the guidelines of the auction," Motoki said, "it isn't just the guy they are bidding for but the type of date. I heard that they have some pretty romantic plans for them."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that if Mamoru thinks that Usagi spent that money to be with him, then he would most likely think that she likes him and he'd be nice to her," Minako said getting excited, "and in return Usagi falls in love with him!"  
  
"Okay, here is the other problem, how can we get enough money to insure that Usagi wins that prize, and how can we do this without Usagi knowing it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, we could each put in a bit of our own, and we can collect donations at the arcade, only mask it as something else. I mean the money will be going to a good cause anyways," Minako said, "as for Usagi, I will place her bid at the end of the auction, that way we don't have to worry about Usagi or Mamoru seeing it."  
  
"You know, that might just work," Makoto said, "we do have a week after all to collect the money."  
  
"So is everyone in?" Minako asked.  
  
"I'm in; I could do a bake sale as well to bring in money," Makoto said.  
  
"I'm not quite sure about this, but if there is a chance to get them to stop bickering, I'll do it," Rei said.  
  
"Well, you are going to need a person who can accurately tally donations, and predict the best bid," Ami said, "I'll help."  
  
"Hey, I signed him up for the auction, and I was hoping he would find someone," Motoki said, "and the best person is Usagi-chan."  
  
"Great, come on guys we have our cut of work for us," Mina said.  
  
"I think you mean 'our work cut out for us', Mina," Ami corrected.  
  
And with that the five people laughed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
~*~Saturday, the day of the Festival~*~  
  
Usagi woke up to the bright sun, and smiled. She had been excited for the festival forever. All the games and the food! She couldn't wait. She had agreed to meet her friends at ten o' clock at the festival entrance.  
  
She found the dress that she had picked out especially for the occasion. It was a light emerald shade of green with a white collar and white puffy sleeves. The skirt belled out to just right above her ankles. She tied white bows around her two 'odangos' and then slipped her white Mary Janes on as she fastened her pearl earrings that had been a birthday gift from her grandmother.  
  
She hurried down the stairs when her mother called her for breakfast.  
  
"You look cute today, Usagi-chan," Ikuko said, admiring how much her daughter had grown.  
  
"Thank you OKaa-san," Usagi said.  
  
"Why are you all dressed up Usagi-baka?" Shingo asked slyly, "are you dressed up for your BOYFRIEND?!"  
  
"Oh shut up you little demon," Usagi yelled.  
  
"Shingo, leave your ONee-san alone," Ikuko said.  
  
"Yes, OKaa-san," Shingo said and walked away sullenly.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, before Ikuko could notice, and when he had left the kitchen proceeded to finish her breakfast.  
  
"OKaa-san, I'm meeting my friends at the festival, and after that we will all be at Rei-chan's." Usagi called to her mother.  
  
"Are you spending the night there?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yeah, Rei-chan said that she had extra clothes there for me, so I don't need to worry about coming back home first." Usagi said.  
  
"Very well, have fun dear."  
  
"I will."  
  
Usagi nodded, and then waved to her mother and left.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan it is amazing how much you've grown," Ikuko said smiling to herself.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
At the crown, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Motoki were finalizing their plans for the auction.  
  
"Okay, how much do we have, Ami-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
"The money from the bake sale, donations, and our input totals to be about 102,408 yen($850)," Ami said, and looked to the others, "I think that should be enough. They say the highest they expect is 60,240 yen($500) for each person."  
  
"Good, the bidding ends at 6:00 and the announcement of the highest bidders will be at 8:30." Minako said, "I will go in and start bidding at 5:30. You guys just need to keep Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san away until the bidding is over."  
  
"Right, that shouldn't be too hard," Makoto said, "Usagi-chan would probably be more interested in playing games and hanging at the food stands."  
  
"Well, we better get going, we are on the verge of being late to meet Usagi- chan," Ami said.  
  
They all nodded and bid good-bye to Motoki. When they arrived at the festival entrance they were surprised to find Usagi standing there tapping her foot quite impatiently.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN! I have been here for FIFTEEN MINUTES!" she said trying her best to sound as angry as she could.  
  
"Oh calm down Odango Atama," Rei snapped, "we didn't EXPECT you to be EARLY!"  
  
Usagi scrunched her face up into a mock pouting face.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean, Rei-chan?" she said mocking her own wails.  
  
The others laughed, and Usagi began to lead them through the festival; Minako and Makoto gushed about all the hot guys they saw, Rei and Ami checked out all the assorted crafts, and Usagi admired and ate all the food she could find.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mamoru had not been looking forward to this day. He had yet to find a way to get back at Motoki for doing this to him and he was worried that he would be stuck with either a dumb socialite or a fat thirty something woman who wears skin tight clothing. He couldn't back out, he knew that, but every way he looked at the situation he couldn't see how it would end happily.  
  
If only Motoki had stuck to his own business. Mamoru knew that his friend meant well but he wished that Motoki realized that he was content with what he had. Sure it could be lonely, but that didn't necessarily mean he was all into dating. Most girls he knew were totally superficial and dull; he saw nothing in their eyes that was akin to anything passionate. Well, except for one person that is.  
  
Usagi. His thoughts turned to the young girl that he loved to hate. Despite her bad grades, extreme klutziness, and habitual wailing, Mamoru could admit that Usagi was all in all, a remarkable person. No, he didn't like her as Motoki wished to believe, but he did respect her. There were even days when he wished that they had gotten off to a better start, but then she would run into him and he would know that he liked it just fine this way.  
  
Yes, he respected her. He had to, she put up with the worst of him after all. And despite her anger and her insults that she threw back at him, she bore it quite well. She never backed down, never failed to answer his challenge, and for that he respected her.  
  
'God damn it Mamoru! Why are you thinking about her!? You have a bigger problem, like how to extract revenge from Motoki for this ridiculous stunt he has pulled!' he thought. (is that supposed to be 'exact' revenge?)  
  
Yes, right now he had to prepare to meet his blind date and concoct the perfect punishment for his "best" friend.  
  
********************************************************  
  
By the end of the day Usagi had used up most of her money on assorted food and games. She dug into her pockets and pulled out only enough for one more booth.  
  
"Ok minna, how should I spend the rest of my money?" she asked Rei, Ami, and Makoto (Minako had gone off to the bathroom or so she said).  
  
"Hmmm, why not go on the Ferris wheel," Rei suggested.  
  
"I don't have anybody to ride it with," Usagi said.  
  
"Why don't you play another round of ski ball," Makoto said, "you were on a roll."  
  
"No, I'm bored of ski ball," Usagi said.  
  
Minako came running up just as the announcement came that the silent date auction was ending. She winked at the others while Usagi was looking down counting her money.  
  
"241 yen ($2)" she sighed, "Only enough for a coke, a box of candy and one game at most."  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan," Minako said, "there is plenty of stuff to do that doesn't require any money."  
  
"What has Odango Atama gone broke? I knew it was only a matter of time."  
  
They all turned to see Mamoru staring at Usagi with that cocky smirk of his.  
  
"Oh stuff a sock in it Mamo-baka. Can't you for one day leave me alone?" she said.  
  
"No."  
  
"So you admit that you have nothing better to do with your time than insult junior high girls who have never done anything to you," Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru scowled.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have to if a certain junior high girl wouldn't always seem to be running into me or throwing something at me." he shot back at her "And, for your information, I have plenty to do with my time."  
  
"Like what, congregate with the other ogres that live in your closet?" Usagi said "You know, I wish Mamo-baka that the girls who seem to fawn all over you could see what a jerk you are. They should be running off screaming. All I have ever done is tried to be nice, and you always have tease my hair or go out of your way to insult me. Great way to make an impression."  
  
Mamoru became red. Her comments, although said lightly and without much meaning just like most of her bickering hit an especially sore spot with him. He knew somewhere that she didn't mean what she was saying but he was too pent up with anger to think rationally.  
  
"Well, Usagi I think I am in a much more advantageous situation then you are. I have direction in life, whereas you are a whiny little brat who can't seem to do anything on your own. You're always whining to one of your friends and throwing any sense of responsibility out of the window. You are selfish, immature, and annoying, and I at least do attract members of the opposite sex. The only way you, Odango Atama will receive your first kiss will be by going over to a kissing booth and paying for one." he said.  
  
Usagi froze. Never before had she heard Mamoru seem dead serious. Everyone around them was dead silent, Makoto looked about ready to pummel Mamoru into a bloody pulp, and Mamoru stood there dead silent the meaning of his words not even reaching him yet.  
  
Usagi fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. No, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
  
"Well, Chiba-san," she said, her voice was stone cold when she said his name, "I am glad that you finally have been able to express the way you feel about me. And you know what, maybe your right. Maybe I am an immature little girl who clings to her friends way too much, and I would like to thank you for bringing that to my attention. But despite that, Chiba-san, I believe that for all my faults I did not need to hear you disrespect me like that. I have never hated anyone before, Chiba-san but I could very well say that I am very close to hating you tonight."  
  
With that she turned away from him and ran past her friends towards the exit in the park. Rei and Ami turned to race after her, and Makoto stared at Mamoru coldly.  
  
"I thought you were better than that Mamoru-san," Makoto said, "but I was wrong. You just hurt the most caring and loving person I know. And if it wasn't for the fact that Usagi wouldn't want me to hurt you, I would kick your ass straight into China right about now."  
  
With that she turned away. Minako just looked at him, a look of sadness and shock on her face, and it was at that moment that it hit him. The force of his words hit and he staggered back. What had he done? Never in his life had he been so cruel. Never, had he said such hateful things, and to one of the most undeserving people too. Shame and guilt hit him and he had to work to keep himself standing. Minako just walked away a look of worry and trepidation still in her eyes.  
  
Motoki went over to his friend and just shook his head.  
  
'You've really done it now, Mamoru,' he thought.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Minako sat in a picnic area staring out into the sky. All their planning was a waste now. She had put in a bid and she knew without a doubt that the bid she placed in Usagi's name was the highest. Now the plan that they thought would have brought Usagi and Mamoru together, would now most likely make things worse.  
  
She wanted to go to where Usagi was, but she had to stay for the results of the silent auction, and maybe see if Mamoru really was sorry about what he said.  
  
All was lost. And Minako felt the sorrow for her friend over take her for the moment.  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was 8:25 and Mamoru was sitting on a stage in the middle of the fairgrounds where the festival was held waiting to hear who his date would be, but his mind was not on the auction at all but on Usagi. How could he go about apologizing? Was there even any way for her to forgive him? He knew that she really must hate him right now, and there was no way he could fix that.  
  
How could he have said those things to her? He clenched his fists as he recalled his last words to her. Oh what an idiot he was!  
  
The announcer began his welcome to the audience. He explained that the dates were scheduled over the week, and that the winner would be treated to a stylist and massage before the date. He then began on to the winners.  
  
He was the fifth and he braced himself when the announcer called him up. He walked towards the front of the stage and gave a deep breath. Things couldn't get any worse than they are right now.  
  
"Here we have Chiba Mamoru, a handsome young student at his first year in University. He plans to go into medicine and he was the top student at Azabu for his entire high school career. He will take the winner to a beautiful outdoor concert hall where they will be treated to a five star French cuisine and their own private string quartet. And now with the highest bid being 102,408 yen, the date goes to Miss Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
Mamoru froze. He couldn't move or think. Usagi?! Where did she get that kind of money? Why? Now it was official, things could get worse. Now he felt even worse for what he had done. Usagi had spent over 100,000 yen for a date with him. God only knows how long it took her to raise that amount of money, and what does he do? He insults her in the worst possible way.  
  
He didn't bother looking for Usagi like the rest of the audience was, he knew she wasn't there. He walked off the stage and went straight past Motoki. They had told him the date was Wednesday. Well, then he had his work cut out for him.  
  
He would make that date wonderful for her. He would show her that he didn't mean what he said, and maybe just maybe he'd be able to start anew with her.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi sat at in the middle of Rei's room clutching her knees against her chest as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Rei, Ami, and Makoto looked at her worriedly. Rei sat down by her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Usagi, you shouldn't worry about it too much, it isn't like you care about what he thinks about you." Rei said, "You aren't all those things he said."  
  
"You're wrong Rei-chan. Mamoru-san is right. I am a klutzy crybaby who has to have everyone else do everything for her. I could never be on my own."  
  
"But you don't need to be Usagi-chan," Makoto spoke up, "you have your parents and us. You will never have to be alone."  
  
"And besides, you're still young, you're just going through an awkward stage, in five years you could be the most graceful person in Juuban," Ami said.  
  
Everyone was quiet at that, and then Usagi began to burst out laughing.  
  
"Ami-chan, you may be right but I don't think that could ever happen," she said.  
  
"Sure it could, if you can believe that you can do it, you can," Rei said.  
  
"Thank you minna, I don't know what I would do without you," Usagi said.  
  
"Besides, I think deep down that Mamoru-san didn't realize what he was saying," Rei said.  
  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
"His eyes were cold, Rei-chan, and Mamoru-san doesn't lie," Usagi said.  
  
"Despite my intense need to punch his guts out, I agree, Mamoru did seem angry at that comment you said and when a person is angry they don't think, and when they don't think they do things that they wouldn't do otherwise," Makoto said.  
  
"You think so?" Usagi asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-chan I really do, despite his actions last night I still think Mamoru-san is a good person," Makoto said, "I mean."  
  
At that moment Minako walked into the room and looked sorrowfully at Usagi.  
  
"Minako-chan? Where have you been?" Usagi asked.  
  
Minako sighed and looked at the others, who suddenly realized where she had been. Rei sighed and they all turned back to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi we have something to tell you," Minako started, "we don't want you to be mad at us, but you might be after I tell you this."  
  
"Oh I could never be mad at you," Usagi said.  
  
"You might after this. Usagi, a week ago we came up with this idea on how to get you and Mamoru-san to stop fighting," Minako said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well Mamoru-san was a part of the Festival Silent Date Auction, you know, one of the people to bid on," Minako said, "and well we sort of placed a bid of 102,408 yen in your name for Mamoru-san and you won."  
  
Usagi let out a tiny squeak as her face began to pale considerably.  
  
"Usagi-chan, we are so sorry, we had no idea that it would turn out like this. We should never have done it."  
  
Usagi automatically nodded, but didn't say a word. She felt like she had been placed in an alternate universe and that she wasn't the real Tsukino Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Please talk to us; we can try to get you out of it."  
  
"NO!" Usagi cried suddenly and the others looked at her astonished.  
  
"I can't back out. Not after you guys raised all that money, and besides that money should go to the children, I have to at least go."  
  
"But Usagi."  
  
"No, I'll go. I want to go," she said, "it can't be any worse than it was tonight."  
  
"Well, it is your decision, we can't keep you home," Minako said, "but are you sure you will be okay with him?"  
  
"Minna, listen if I don't go I will hate myself forever. I would have to face him anyways it might as well be sooner than later," Usagi said quietly, "besides, maybe I can prove to him that I am not those things he said I was."  
  
"Usagi-chan, you don't have to prove yourself to him," Rei said.  
  
"But I do. I'm not perfect," Usagi said, "but I can try to be better. You were all right. If I truly want to change I have to believe it. Well I am going to try to be better. And this will be the beginning of it."  
  
She stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and headed towards the door.  
  
"I will make Mamoru-san proud of me," she said silently to herself at the doorway, but the others heard it.  
  
Minako turned to the others.  
  
"You don't suppose.?"  
  
"That Usagi-chan is already in love with Mamoru-san?" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was Monday, two days after what will be termed the "incident". Mamoru was sitting at his desk staring at the blank screen of his laptop. He was supposed to be writing a paper for his Psych class but instead he was dwelling on the things that he had said two days earlier.  
  
He looked to the lone picture on the desk. It was of his parents, and he once again felt the familiar pang in his heart. His life was governed by pain; why was the pain today so hard to bear?  
  
'Because for the first time I am ashamed,' he thought, 'I am ashamed of what I have become.'  
  
He looked back at the piece of paper, and with a growl of frustration stood, and took a coat as he headed out the door. He just couldn't be stuck in that room anymore.  
  
He didn't really have any exact destination, but he soon found that his treacherous feet had lead him to the arcade. He looked through the window and he stood stock still as he saw Usagi in there with her friends laughing and talking over their food. He took in a deep breath as a foreign emotion began to creep into his conscience, and with haste he stepped away.  
  
This was going too far. This was far beyond just regret and remorse. This was akin to something of an actual caring. Because now he was beginning to regret that he had ever teased her in the first place.  
  
"AAARGH!"  
  
He had to get his mind off her. He had to find a way to not think about anything. Yes, it was going to be a long two days.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi awoke with butterflies in her stomach. She turned to her alarm clock and realized that it wasn't even 9:00 yet. School was on break, and by all reasoning she should still have been asleep. But than she saw the date on the calendar, and she felt the lump begin to form. It was Wednesday.  
  
Usagi had been a wreck for the last four days. She had been trying to improve herself. She walked across the hall trying to balance books on her head (Shingo kept sneaking up behind her), she held back on her food intake (Rei had almost choked when Usagi had refused a second strawberry milkshake), and she had even gotten into reading something other than Sailor V manga (her mother almost literally had a heart attack when she walked in and saw her daughter sitting at her desk reading Pride and Prejudice). She hadn't really improved, but she did feel better now that she had tried. Besides the look on her mothers face had been priceless.  
  
But none of that eased the anxiety she felt towards the upcoming day's events. The coordinator of the contest had called her yesterday, and said that a stylist and masseuse would be there at noon sharp. She expected her friends to be there about an hour earlier.  
  
She sighed as her thoughts turned to the main source of her anxiety. 'What will Mamoru-san think of me' she thought. She hadn't seen him since the incident, and she had been too afraid to inquire about where he had been. Her friends never tried to broach the subject again with her and for that Usagi was grateful, a deep ache always seemed to form when she thought of him.  
  
She stayed in bed like that for about an hour going through all the possible things that could happen. None of them however included Mamoru feeling anything for her, like she did for him.  
  
Usagi had know for awhile that she loved Mamoru, but until two nights earlier she had contented herself with the fact that he did not love her. Two nights ago had convinced her that he could not love her. And the pain was too much to bear. She half expected to break down that night just by looking at him.  
  
And it was with a sense of hopelessness that she got out of bed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako stood at the doorway wondering what was taking Usagi so long to get to the door. The girls had been nervous for Usagi, and they knew that for the past four days Usagi had hidden what she was really feeling. When anyone had mentioned the date, Usagi would change the subject, and it soon became obvious that Usagi didn't want to think about it until she absolutely had to.  
  
When she finally did open the door she looked flushed. Behind her they saw her mother scurrying about with a vacuum. It was obvious that the Tsukino household had been in constant upheaval all morning.  
  
"Hi minna," Usagi said meekly.  
  
"Usagi is that your friends, if so bring them in so they can help," Ikuko said from behind Usagi.  
  
And so for the next hour the five girls worked with Ikuko to get the house clean.  
  
Of course things went even more into a frenzy when the stylist, masseuse and their crew arrived lugging boxes of makeup, dresses and whatever else they needed into the house. And then from the time that Usagi was separated from her friends and mother and thrust into the primping and fussing, she was, for the moment able to forget about the date, and worked just to keep up with the demands they kept at her. The four girls and Ikuko had stayed in the living room and waited for their friend to be finished.  
  
"Oh I can't believe this is my Usagi's first date!" Ikuko squealed.  
  
The four girls looked uneasily at each other, if only Usagi's mother knew.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mamoru was sat in the limousine, and looked at the quiet two story house in front of him. Tonight it was the moment of truth, and it was with some dread that he got out of the car.  
  
He looked dashing in the custom made tuxedo. He had been conscientious looking at himself like that, he had never needed to be so formal and this was a bit excessive even for him. But he was determined. He figured that the only way he could get Usagi to forgive (and that was all, he insisted to that pesky feeling that he had been having) him was to make tonight special and wonderful for her. To give her a night most girls would only dream of. He had of course gone out and bought a beautiful bouquet of pink roses for her (he decided that the implications of buying red were just too much). He took each step trying to force himself to be suave and calm.  
  
By the time he was to the doorstep he was a jumbled set of nerves, a position that he wasn't accustomed to finding himself in. And it was in this state that he finally got the nerve to knock on the door.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The four girls, Ikuko, Shingo, and Kenji Tsukino stood in the living room waiting for Usagi to make her grand entrance when the knock came at the door. The four girls looked at each other with a certain amount of reservation. This was it.  
  
Ikuko scurried up and went to the door and smiled at Mamoru who walked in, Ikuko's smile increasing his uneasiness threefold. He hadn't thought about meeting the parents in the dread of having to face Usagi.  
  
"You must be Mamoru," Ikuko said, "Usagi-chan refused to tell us anything about you, and for the life of me I can't see why."  
  
Mamoru nodded, and looked to see Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami staring at him expectantly.  
  
'This has got to be the most awkward position anyone has ever been in' he thought.  
  
"Well Usagi-chan should be done soon, girls, maybe you would like to go check on her," Ikuko said, "and we can get more acquainted with Mamoru here."  
  
The four girls nodded, and went upstairs, wanting to give their friend some last reassurances (and to make sure she hadn't gone out the window).  
  
When the girls were upstairs Ikuko turned to Mamoru.  
  
"So Mamoru tell us about yourself."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi stood looking at herself in the three way mirror that had been set up in her room. The stylist had packed up and left, but Usagi wasn't ready to get out yet.  
  
Her dress was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, nonetheless worn. It was deep bright yet soft shade of pink, it was strapless with no waistline, but rather belled out at the waist, a matching shawl was draped through her arms. Around her neck was a single gold chain with a pink rose pendent which matched the studded earrings. Her hair was still in her usual style, only it was slightly curled with a few well placed curly tendrils streaming down. For the first time in her life she felt beautiful.  
  
She almost wished that she could just stay in the room and look at herself not quite ready to face the reality that she knew was coming.  
  
She turned when she heard the door open slightly behind her. She saw her four friends standing there looking at her with wonder and Usagi smiled self consciously. Makoto was the first to speak.  
  
"Wow, you look gorgeous, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Yeah, that dress is perfect on you."  
  
"Thank you, minna"."  
  
She looked at them knowing that it was time.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"Yes, he is here Usagi-chan."  
  
"Well I guess this is it," she said almost to herself.  
  
She looked up at her friends and she could barely hold back the tears.  
  
"Do you.think he will like it?"  
  
Rei walked up to Usagi and put her hands on her friend's shoulders.  
  
"He will love it, Usagi-chan. Everything is going to be okay," Rei said, "it is going to be wonderful."  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Let's go then," she said, and she walked through the door, and on to the night ahead.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Not much had been said in the living room. Ikuko chattered, and they had all turned when they saw the stylist leave (the stylist winked knowingly at Mamoru), and it got silent after that. Ikuko went to repairing a button on a coat, Shingo contented himself with his Game Boy, and Kenji was steadfastly staring at Mamoru in a way that Mamoru knew meant certain pain and torture.  
  
He sighed, and was just about to check his watch when he saw the four girls come downstairs. He instantly stood, and knew that this was it. This is what he had been preparing for.  
  
But nothing, nothing could have prepared him for what actually came. She was a vision, and his breath caught when he saw her timidly step down, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. She was so.so ethereal, that he swore that he didn't breathe for entire minute. When she finally did look at him, it was as if the world crashed down beside him. The fear and uncertainty in her eyes were enough to bring all his faults back down to him. And he knew that he would spend the rest of his life trying to fix them so that he could please her.  
  
No one spoke, and it was Shingo who ended up breaking.  
  
"Usagi-baka has been replaced with a pod person!"  
  
Usagi looked away from Mamoru and glared daggers at her little brother. Mamoru decided that now was the best time to speak.  
  
"You look wonderful, Usagi," he said, and brought a nervous smile onto his face, "I brought you these roses."  
  
"Th.thank you," she said, and he felt her hands tremble as she took the bouquet from him.  
  
She looked at the bouquet, and it seemed that she almost seemed to treasure it as a little girl would with their favorite doll. It was only when Ikuko interrupted, and took the roses to place in water, and told them that they didn't want to be late, that Usagi turned back to Mamoru. He gestured for her to go first, and she did. He turned and bid farewell to everyone and followed her out.  
  
The limousine ride was quiet, and Mamoru was at a loss of words, so he contented himself to just watch her as she stared out the window. He was afraid to speak as if the slightest sound would make her break and he would lose the moment forever. When they arrived at the conservatory where the quartet was waiting, Mamoru insisted on opening the door for her and guided her out. It was when they were seated when Mamoru finally spoke.  
  
"Usagi, before this whole thing starts, I want to apologize," he said.  
  
"You don't have to.," she started, but quieted as he continued.  
  
"I want to, you didn't deserve to be treated like that," he said, "I know that finding a boyfriend is important to you, and I was being spiteful, and I am sorry. I am sorry that I hurt you."  
  
"I said some pretty awful things to you too," she said, "but I guess we were both caught up in the moment. Let's just forget about it."  
  
He looked at her, and he felt a calm wash over him. She had forgiven him, and it was like a weight had been lifted. He looked at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
The dinner passed on in silence but a comfortable one, and then the quartet began to play, and it was as if the music gave the whole setting a more dream like quality. So it was with no hesitation when Mamoru got up, asked Usagi to dance, and she accepted.  
  
He led her to the middle of the dance floor with her small hand in his large one. He stopped, and he placed her hand on his shoulder and took his hand away and he grasped the other one and held it out and placed his other hand on her waist and took a step to begin the dance. At first she accidentally stepped on his toes, but soon she adjusted to his lead, and they were stepping in perfect harmony.  
  
Usagi felt like she was flying, and she couldn't describe with words what her emotions were at the moment. Everything was so perfect, and she saw the feeling reflected in his eyes. 'If only, if only this could go on forever,' she thought.  
  
Mamoru lead her through the dance marveling how the moonlight danced in her eyes, and the way her smile seemed to sparkle. He would never forget this.  
  
They were stirred from the moment with the boom, and flashing lights. They stopped and looked as fireworks danced in the sky. Usagi squealed with delight, but still held onto Mamoru's hand. Mamoru smiled as he admired the wonder and awe in her face. He would never tire of watching her. She awakened so much within him that he felt like he was going to burst.  
  
When it was over, Usagi and Mamoru reluctantly left, and headed to the limousine. To Usagi it all felt like a dream, a dream she never wanted to end.  
  
"Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could we walk instead? I don't want to go home yet."  
  
He looked at her in surprise, but he nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They signaled the limousine to go on without them, and they walked in silence down the road with no particular destination.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked up at him with wonder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is your family always like that?"  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
"Sometimes. My brother is annoying, and my dad is way overprotective."  
  
"Yeah, I thought he was going to either yell at me or shoot my brains out."  
  
"Don't worry he's harmless."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
"Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"They died when I was six. I don't really remember them all that well."  
  
Usagi placed her hand in his and gave him a smile of understanding.  
  
"Is that why you're always alone?"  
  
"I guess so; I never really had anyone who cared about me."  
  
"Motoki-nii-san cares about you," she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She squeezed his hand and he looked at her.  
  
"I.I care about you, Mamoru-kun. I really want to be your friend."  
  
And with that he smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She spotted a swing set and guided him over to it. She sat on the swing and asked him to push her. At this point he couldn't say no, so he lightly began to push her and she began to tell him stories about her family, and how she used to take care of her brother.  
  
It was with reluctance that they left, but Usagi had to be home, and so they left with a feel of remorse for the upcoming parting.  
  
When they reached her doorstep she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you once again, Mamoru-kun. Tonight was.beyond expectations."  
  
With that she took a deep breath, stood on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Mamoru's left cheek. When she bent back down she blushed, but then again so did he.  
  
"Good night Mamoru-kun."  
  
"Good night Usagi-chan."  
  
She walked into her house, and Mamoru stood there for a moment, and gently touched the cheek in which Usagi's lips had been just a moment earlier. And with a sweet serene smile he headed home.  
  
********************************************************  
  
He dreamt of her. It was weird, Mamoru had never been prone to dreaming, but nevertheless he did. She was there, in an adorable flower sundress. They were in a field and her hair was waving in the wind. He picked her up and swung her around, and then she looked up at him with her beautiful clear blue eyes, and he smiled right back at her.  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan" Dream-Usagi said, "For always and always."  
  
He smiled and he lowered his head to hers and she closed her eyes in anticipation, and just before their lips met, he woke up.  
  
After that he lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. There was no doubt in his mind. He realized that. He was in love with Usagi, and in a way he always had been, it had just taken the events of the week for him to realize it.  
  
But he felt that he didn't deserve her. She was so perfect and he was so imperfect. He could never be half the person she was. What could a wonderful and beautiful person like Usagi ever see in him?  
  
He touched the cheek on which Usagi had kissed him and sighed. Deciding that he would not find a solution to his problem while laying in his bed, or anywhere else for that matter. He smiled, he could be happy for today. Last night had insured that. So he sauntered to the arcade, and he thought. 'I don't think I am going to be killing Motoki after all.'  
  
********************************************************  
  
The girls huddled with Motoki and Reika in a small booth in the back of the café part of the arcade. Whenever someone entered they would turn and than sigh when they realized it wasn't who they were waiting for.  
  
"Do you think it went well?"  
  
"Maybe they killed each other, that is why they aren't here," Minako said in an eerie conspiratorial tone.  
  
They were quiet when they heard someone walk in the door. This someone was whistling. And that someone was Mamoru!!  
  
"Mamoru-san has been replaced with a pod person!" Minako cried.  
  
"SHUT UP MINAKO-CHAN!"  
  
Mamoru turned to the group and smiled.  
  
"Hey, what's up, guys?"  
  
"Okay, now I have to agree with Minako here. Who are you and what did you do with my friend?" Motoki exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing, I just happen to be in a good mood today."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"Wow, I never knew Mamoru-san could be so playful," Reika said cutting into the conversation.  
  
"Well there's more to me than meets the eye."  
  
The group just stared at this new Mamoru with nothing less than disbelief and shock.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The group turned to see Usagi standing there looking at them with a confused look, that was so cute that Mamoru almost hugged her right then and there. She was wearing a yellow dress, with two straps on each side, one black and one gold, and it had a red and yellow plaid trim. Her hair was as it always was and Mamoru couldn't help but think that she was just as beautiful as she had been the night before. He began to feel giddy just in her presence.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-kun," she said shyly.  
  
Rei looked at the other girls and mouthed Mamoru-kun with disbelief.  
  
"Hi Usagi-chan."  
  
At this point the group unanimously decided that this was way out of their league and that they had better just give up and save their sanity.  
  
"I just wanted to say Mamoru-kun that I wanted to thank you properly for last night. I know that you probably had a million better things to do, but last night had been really special and I am glad that I got to share it with you," she said slowly, "I just wanted you to know it meant a lot to me, especially because of you."  
  
And with a slight blush on her cheeks she bowed, thanked him again, and left, as if that was the only reason she was there. Mamoru stood there looking at the spot where Usagi had just been with his mouth wide open. No one in the arcade dared to say a word. It was Rei who broke the silence.  
  
"What are you standing there for you baka!! Go after her!"  
  
Mamoru looked at Rei and the others who were nodding in agreement.  
  
"Go, before I literally kick you out!"  
  
And he needed no more encouragement. He was out of there before anyone could really register that he had left.  
  
Usagi was almost halfway to her home when she heard someone calling her name from behind her. She turned and gasped in surprise as she saw Mamoru come running up to her. He stopped and she waited for him to catch his breath.  
  
"What is it Mamoru-kun?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I wanted to say that you were wrong back there, Usagi-chan."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"There was nowhere else that I would rather have been than with you."  
  
She had no answer and so he continued.  
  
"Last night, I realized a lot of things. I realized that ever since I met you I was scared. I didn't know how to act around someone as joyful and beautiful as you."  
  
Usagi squeaked, and he smiled.  
  
"I had been alone and indifferent for so long, then you came and I couldn't understand how someone could be that happy. And then I realized that it is because you have so many people to love and who care for you. Something that I never had. But now I understand. Because now I have someone to love and care about."  
  
So many feeling were going through Usagi's mind that she didn't know what to feel. It was with much work that she was able to utter the next sentence.  
  
"And who might that be, Mamoru-kun?"  
  
She knew, but she had to hear him say it before she could believe it. He gently cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to his and he smiled.  
  
"You. I have fallen in love with you Usako."  
  
She could no longer hold back the tears that had been building, and she jumped into his arms and cried into his shirt. Mamoru for his part held her tightly against him, and placed his chin on the top of her head as he guided his fingers through her hair. After a moment he gently moved her away and looked at her.  
  
"Could you, Usagi?" he asked as she looked at him with nothing less than pure adoration, "Could you possibly love a baka like me?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I do Mamo-chan," she said, "I do love you."  
  
He couldn't help it, he picked her up right there and swung her around and he delighted in her laughter and the smile on her face which must have matched the one on his own. He brought her down to him, and smiled. She kissed his forehead and looked at him. He knew then that he would never need anything else as long she was there in his arms smiling at him.  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan," she said, "for always and always."  
  
And with that he brought his lips to hers and this time he didn't wake up.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The End!! ^_^  
  
********************************************************  
  
End Notes: The conversion between dollars and yen are correct as of a few months ago.  
  
Translations Minna- everyone chan - to show endearment baka - idiot  
  
I would like to thank my new editor Dana for catching so many of my mistakes. This story probably would have been filled with a lot more mistakes otherwise.  
  
Now to get back to my longer works ^_^ 


End file.
